Another Day! Another Villain!
by AshleyKimaruVriskaFanGirl
Summary: It's been three year snice Jade and the other tamer defeated Kyo and now they have to save the worlds again when Kyo's "twin" brother comes in to Shinjuku, Haru well they win or will the worlds be destoryed find out in the sequel of Love Is In the Air!


**Another Day! Another Villain!**

**Me: My second Rukato story!**

**Rika: Cool now Arielle doesn't own Digimon!**

**Me: Ay whoa that's too fast I like commentary in the beginning of all my stories. **

**Jade: Just get on with the God damn story!**

**Me: Fine as Rika said I don't know Digimon.**

**Chapter 1: Here we go again….**

_Prologue: It's been three years since Kyo "died" and everyone been doing great Rika and Takato live together just like Jade and Koichi the four of them are thinking of getting married but that not going to happen when Kyo's "twin" brother come in the picture,_ _Haru. Now we have to save the worlds once again! (Just Human and Digital world)_

"Good morning Takato."

"Morning Rika. How did you sleep?"

"Much better now."

"How's Jade? I mean since Kyo she never really talked after that."

"Jade talked to me on Facebook she's fine."

"She has a Facebook?"

"Yea."

"Then why haven't _she _added me as a friend."

"Dunno her username is 'NarutoFreak555' I really think she needs change her name."

"*laughs* Wow she the sister of Naruto and she stilled has the username."

"Yea I know."

Later Rika and Takato are in the park.

"You know Takato the world seem like a better place without Kyo."

"Yea," Takato said then the ground started to shake.

"What in the holy hell was that?"

"Dunno let's go see."

Rika and Takato walked to where they thought the shaking started.

"Are you the one how killed my brother?" asked?

"Who are you?"

"Haru Hayashi!"

"What the fuck?"

"Kyo's twin brother with the same desire to rule all the worlds!"

'Aw man Jade I hope you can hear me Kyo has a "twin" brother that wants to do take over the worlds too!' Rika thought hoping Jade can hear.

Over at the Hayashi's house.

"WHAT!"

"Jade you okay?"

"Nah man Rika just told me Kyo has a "twin" brother!"

"What! That's impossible he couldn't? Could he?" Zack said

"Dunno but let go see!"

Jade, Timmy, Zack, Momoko and their Digimon run to the park.

"HehehehehehehehahahahahHAHHAH…"

"What's so funny!"

"I've got my army and everything! IceDevimon, ChaosGallantmon, BlackSaintGargomon, Kuzuhamon clones too! Lee, Ruki, and Takato,"

"Amy, Ashley,"

"How does he know my nickname?" Ashley asked faintly

"Damn you Kyo! Amy was an alter ego that I created years ago to comfort me. Now, NOW she's being use as a CLONE! Damn you to HELL!"

"What you say to me wouldn't help you if you tried!"

"Bastard! You son of a fucking bitch you can't you _my _alter ego against _me_!"

"Watch me."

"Ashley was the name of my cousin. Since she got her name changed she let me use her as _my _alter ego!"

"So what?"

"That's stealing!"

"Do it look like a give fucking damn?"

"No but I thought I'd say it anyway."

"HehehehehehehehahahahahHAHHAH…"

"Will you stop laughing?"

"Heheheh never,"

"Fine Rika, Takato, Koichi let's get him!" Jade yelled (A/N Ya'll didn't forget Jade's the leader did ya)

"Right,"

"So your Kyo's little brat!"

"Yea it's me! What of it?"

"You're the one who killed him so I hate you!"

"I can say the same for you look alike!"

"Curse Mark Nine TAILS!" Jade and Amy said

"Nibi Chidori KEYBLADE!" Rika and RukAshley said

"She has my Jinchuuriki TOO!" Rika and Jade yelled

"Yea that the wonder of the Clones their just like the originals!"

"You're one twisted bastard!" Haru just looked at us then said...

"Army attack!"

"Yes master Haru let's go!"

"No so fast Nine Tailed NARUTO! Hey Jade you didn't think I'd come?"

"Nah you love a good fight!"

"Curse Mark SASUKE!"

"Uchiha welcome to the battle to save both worlds!"

"Vincent c'mon,"

"Chaos VINCENT!"

"Vin hey where's Ren?"

"He's coming,"

"No matter what you do you, you can't defeat me!"

"Says you!"

"Clones attack,"

"Chasengan!"

"Gah,"

"Damn I'm being beaten by…..my….own….Jutsu!"

"AGH,"

"How are we going to win if they know our every move it's like fighting yourself God dammit!"

"Rika let me defeat Ruki." Jade whispered

"What how?"

"Easy she doesn't know my every move. I'll take Ruki you take on Amy."

"You sure you want me to hurt your alter ego?"

"That's not my alter ego. That's a monster go get 'em!"

"Right c'mon Renamon!"

_"Good luck my friend." _Jade thought

"DarkRenamon, Agumon, BlackAgumon,"

"Yes m'lady?"

"Let's kick some ass!"

"Good thing we're on the same page!" DarkRenamon said

DarkRenamon, Agumon, BlackAgumon DNA Digivolution…DarkWarSakuyamon!

"Curse Mark Nine TAILS!"

"What the hell?"

"Tsk Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Where the hell is the real one?"

"Attack them all!"

"There's no use of trying their all flush and blood." Orochimaru said

"Dad," Ashley said

"Ashley you okay?"

"Y-Yea,"

"Haru long time no see how Kyo?"

"Dead thanks to your daughter's friend!"

"Oh and you didn't invite me to the funeral."

"Shut up Orochimaru!"

"Or what you going to try to kill me too!"

"You know my Jutsu nature."

"That's right a wind nature."

"Yea and mine is water and earth!" Jade yelled

"The wood style is your mage!"

"Chea! You wanna see Wood Style: Wood Clone Jutsu!"

"What the hell?"

"Amy get her!"

"Not so fast! You'll have to get through me first!" Rika said

"Ruki I thought I told you to get rid of Rika first!"

"I'm tired if you stopped yellin' at me I'd be done!"

"I'm the boss!"

"Well I quite!"

"You can't quite!"

"Watch me Amy, Ashley! Sisters out!"

"Damn you!"

"Amy, Ashley get your asses back HERE!"

"Ruki make the desertions in this case!" Amy said

"Damn straight!" Clone-Ashley said

"That's what I thought!"

"Amy?"

"Jade give me your hand."

"Okay." Jade said taking Amy's hand then Amy looked clear.

"What the hell?"

"I'm your other half like your Nobody so I'm returning my existent to you." Amy said

"Wha?" Jade said when Amy glowed black and blue returning her existent to Jade. After that Jade looked at her hands then attacked Haru.

"Bastard you still used my alter ego against me!"

"Damn…"

"Ruki, Ashley do the same for Rika and Arielle!"

"Right!"

"Well at least I still have Takato and Lee."

"Pace it!"

"Damn Lee just back!"

"Well Ruki did it so I'm gone she is my girlfriend!" Clone-Takato said

"That's what you get for making your clones just like the originals!"

"I'll be back!"

"Better not!"

"Jade why do you life in a dangerous family?"

"Dunno?"

"Jade?"

"What?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm your father."

"But you can't be my father my "father" is dead!"

"Drake Jen Autmn and Lexxi Time Autmn we are your real parents."

"No!"

"Jade their telling the truth." Ren said

"But…But…But…."

"I know it was all Kyo's fault we had you when we still lived with him we were thinking it was the best thing to do for you."

"Then Kyo find you and wanted you killed he kill our father and mother after they left us." Drake said

"Jade…" Koichi ,Banchou and DarkRenamon said hugging her.

"Tsk!"

"Don't."

"*sigh* Okay." Jade said but didn't like it so she ran off then glided.

"JADE!"

"I'm sorry she's never like this." Ren said

"Let her go she needs time to let this sink in." Banchou said holding Koichi's shoulder.

"I know but she's a Jinchuuriki if she gets into trouble…."

"She beat their ass if anyone cross her path she a Jinchuuriki she's twice as powerful."

"Yea,"

"That is a wonder."

"You wanna go to our house and meet everyone else?" Ren asked

"That would be great."

"You're going no where without me!" Rika said

"You _are _Jade's best friend."

"That's what I thought!"

"Ashley ya comin or are you going to stay here all day?"

"What oh sorry Orochimaru I was just thinking."

"Right c'mon."

"Yea,"

Wherever Jade is DarkRenamon faded next to her.

"That wasn't very nice." DarkRenamon said

"They came to me with this sudden information! What else was I supposed to do!"

"Get to know them. Not run."

"You maybe my girlfriend but you're being a bitch!"

"Jade Mai Hayashi I am no such thing!"

"Agh,"

"Watch where you going bitch!"

"Sorry if I upset up O big one,"

"What you call me?"

"Back up." DarkRenamon said

"The hell is you?"

"A Digimon now step down."

"As if your little tamer here owes me an apology, now say it!"

"Never you're being a bastard."

"Robber, Billy, Adam, Roxy I think we need to show our little "friends" who's boss!"

"Mark, you're so right!"

"Robber you get the fox!"

"Billy get the girl!"

"You're not getting Jade! Not while I'm around!"

"Multi Shadow Jutsu!" DarkRenamon and Jade yelled

"What the hell?"

"You wanna make it fair?" All Jade clones asked.

"Yea,"

"Fine DarkRenamon,"

"Okay," she said downing to clones but DarkRenamon and Jade shared a grin that wasn't seen.

"Curse Mark Nine TAILS!"

"GAAAAAAHHHHHH,"

"The hell is you?"

"Curse Mark Nine Tails Jinchuuriki 8 tailed MODE!"

"Jade,"

"Fine attack!"

"Agh,"

Later after Jade when back to normal the guys she fought ran off.

"Ugh….that's…what…agh….happens….when….you…agh….cross….paths…urrrrgh…with…DarkRenamon….and….Jade…ugh…..Hayashi!"

"We need to get you home."

"What are you saying I'm fine ugh?"

"See I walk." Jade added

"Agh,"

"No you can't."

"Fine you win."

"Hop on my back."

"Okay,"

"Hang on tight."

"Why would I have t-"

"Holy shit!"

"Heheh,"

At the Hayashi Clan.

"Jade where have you been?"

"Agh….the….the…park,"

"We kinda got into a fight." DarkRenamon said

"Is that why you two are buried up?"

"It was in self defends mom!"

"Jade, DarkRenamon! What happen to you guys?"

"Got into a fight,"

"Did ya win?"

"Timmy!"

"What is just a question?"

"Your room now,"

"Awww,"

"I'll think of a punishment for you two!"

"But mom!" Jade and DarkRenamon protested

"Not buts c'mon we need to fix you up."

"Damn why do she always do?"

"Dunno." DarkRenamon said Aiko got the first aid kit out.

"Damn my face is bleeding!"

"You I've got glass in my arm!"

"Oh yea did it hurt?"

"Nothing really hurts me you are my Tamer."

"Ow that hurt!"

"That's what you get for fighting everything can be solved without violent." Jade and DarkRenamon looked at each other then…

"Hahahahahahah yea and I'm a Digimon fighting is all I do!"  
"DarkRenamon!"

"What it's the truth?"

"*sigh* Why do I even try?"

"Now let's see if we can get that glass out of your arm."

"It's amazing that you bleed black, DarkRenamon."

"Jade you never said that ever since we became partners."

"Cuz we never got that into battle!"

"True."

"This might hurt."

"Nothing can me."

"Whatever you say,"

"Ow,"

"Told you,"

"At first it didn't now it do!"

"Does,"

"Don't care how your supposed to say it I talk the way I want!"

"That's what I'm saying!" Jade said high5ing DarkRenamon.

"You two are grounded no more Digimon battles for a month."

"But mom what if I Digimon emerges,"  
"Rika and Takato can take care of it."

"We save the worlds and this is what we get!"

"Starting now,"

Jade and DarkRenamon walked back to their room and flopped on their bed staring at the ceiling.

"No Digimon battles."

"For a month," DarkRenamon finished

"Man what if Haru comes back with more Digimon I mean he does want to fallows in Kyo's footprints!"

"I guess we could battle them then."

"I love the way you think, Dark!"

"I know." Jade picked up her laptop and got on Facebook.

"You wanna V-chat?"

"Sure." On the computer her friendlist says (and they're all online) Koichi, Ashley Kimaru, Ren Hayashi, Timmy Hayashi, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Orochimaru, Rika Nonaka, Takato Matsuki, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Alice, Henry, Goku, Vegeta, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Axel, Saix, Zexion, Xigbar, Demyx, Xaldin, Luxord, Marluxia, Naruke, Sasruto, Roxel and Soriku.

"Damn you have a lot of friends!"

"I know so I'm going to add Rika and Ashley to the chat."

"Iight,"

"Hey Rika, Ashley!"

"Hayashi you're back!"

"Yea…."

"Why the long face?"

"We're grounded."

"We're?"

"Me and DarkRenamon,"

"How in the holy hell does a Digimon get grounded!" Ashley said

"Dunno Renamon there?"

"Yea, Renamon Dark is online."

"Damn what happened to you two?"

"We got into a fight and when a Digimon emerges in the world we're not going to be there!"

"Bummer,"

"I gotta go."

"Yea me too Orochimaru's going to teach me how to make my own Jutsu!"

"Iight see you later."

"*sigh* I wanna defeat a Digimon!"

"I know but you know mom."

"Hey Dark you wanna play Kingdom Hearts with me?"

"Sure."

Now we move from DarkRenamon and Jade to Rika and Takato where they are I'll let you finger that out XD.

"Damn!"

"What's up, Rika?"

"Jade and DarkRenamon are grounded from all Digimon battles for a month!"

"Bull shit! And Jade's one of our best fighters that actually fights with a Keyblade!"

"Wait did you just say DarkRenamon's grounded too?"

"I don't stutter!"

"How in the holy hell does a Digimon get grounded I mean they're data!"

"Arielle said the same thing." Rika said *bang!*

"What the hell was that?"

"Dunno."

"Heheheheheheheheheheheheheh heheheheheheheheh…."

"Haru!" Rika and Takato growled

"Nah its ChaosGallantmon!"

"And Kuzuhamon you really didn't forget me?"

"Damn and we're out numbered…."

"Don't worry we're not a part of Haru's plan we just act like it."

"Okay but what if Haru knows you're here then we could never trust you or the other Digimon for that fact!"

"Rika, Rika, Rika smart girl Haru she knows!"

"Well Rika you are the brains in the group other then Henry."

"Fuck you!"

"Takato keep your man in lined!"

"Then fuck you call me?"

"A man!"

"Oh heeeeeelllllll nooooo!"

"There are stint thing you don't say to Rika and that is one of them!"

"GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRR…."

"You do remember she is a Jinchuuriki right?"

"Nibi full MODE!"

"Damn it we need to find Jade she the real target!"

"No when you call me a man then you go after me then Jade!"

"Shit agh!"

"Muti Shadow Clone let's kicks some ass!"

"Yea," all the Rika clones said.

"Damn,"

Takato slipped out of the battle to call Jade even though she is grounded she needs to back up Rika.

"Hello?"

"Yo Jade we need you here!"

"But I'm grounded."

"Haru's here battling Rika full Jinchuuriki mode."

"I'll be right there!"

"I'll be waiting." Takato said then hung up.

"DarkRenamon wake up."

"What?"

"A battle's happening in Rika's presents we need to back her up!"

"Oh shit!" Jade ran grapping her coat, Modify Cards and her Digivice.

"Where are you two going?"

"There's a battle going on and Rika needs my help!"

"Then Rika need to ask Ashley for that help."

"I'm sorry mom." Jade and DarkRenamon said gliding out the window leaving a trial of the color black and black and blue Akio was just dumbfounded.

"Those girls never listen do they?" Tsubasa asked

"They're heroines what do you expected?"

"True."

"I wonder if we could ever have our own Digimon."

"Make we can."

"How?"

"Let's ask Azulongmon."

"Okay."

We change scenes to Akio and Tsubasa to Jade and DarkRenamon.

"Haru what you call my friend?"  
"Damn retreat!" Haru yelled disappeared

"Damn he got away!"

"Thank you captain obvious,"

"How did you two leave the house I thought you were grounded?"

"Glided out of an open window shit we're going to be in so much trouble when get back home!"

"Yea,"

"So you two ain't going back?" Takato asked coming out of his hiding place.

"Nah we're going back but we might not come back alive."

"Heheheh Jade you have the worlds nicest mom I think you'll be fine."

"I know but we don't know about Tsubasa."

"True."

"He scares me."

"I never knew you to be afraid of anything!"

"She's right, Jade we need to go back even so…"

"I hate when you're right beside I think Lexxi and Drake are back at the house."

"Let's go see ya, Rika, Takato."

"If we live first….." Jade mumbled gliding after DarkRenamon.

"Jade does seem like you."

"I know that what happens when you hang out together getting into trouble running from the cops."

"'Running from the cops?'"

"Yea it's nothing to be worried about."

"If you say so,"

"Well I'm going to Jade's house if a fight breaks out there I just have to be there!"

"Yea I'll be there with my nachos and big soda."

"Let's go!"

"And where have you two been?"

"At Rika and Takato's house, Rika got in a fight with Haru…."

"Haru, Kyo's twin brother,"

"You knew!"

"*sigh* Jade sit down." (A/N BTW Koichi and Jade haven't earned enough money to buy their own house so that why Jade still lives with her parents)

"Fine…."

"What do I need to know?"

"First off you need to learn about your real parents Lexxi, Drake."

"That's right we are your real parents." LexxAshley said (A/N Jade has a complicated pass her family is really hard to keep up with that the fun part!)

"If you're my real parents them why didn't you want me?"

"We did but when you were born Kyo wanted you killed we were young parents."

"Then how…how am I a Jinchuuriki I know is a random question but if I'm not Naruto's little sister then how?"

"Naruto and Sasuke are allies of the Autmn/Hayashi Clan so they took part of what made them, them and put it in you, you….you were the only one who really had the strengths to with stand the power in the seal and to carry the Jinchuuriki within you."

"I-I was the only one to with stand the power in the seal…."

"Yes Orochimaru sealed the Jinchuuriki in you because he says you remind him of Arielle."

"You mean Ashley."

"Yes we don't know why Kyo acts the way he does now that we now he made a clone of himself we can't trust that he hide out is clean."

"Jade…."

"Rika, Takato the hell you doin here,"

"Dunno we thought a fight was going to break out and you know me."

"Ha! You were worried about me."

"I never said that."

"You know you were!" Jade said just as Rika was going to say something guess who breaks in.

"Haru!"

"So are you here to fight us fair and square?"

"No."

"Thought so,"

"I summon all the Keyblades of the world the Keyblade of Fire, the Keyblade of Ice, the Keyblade of Water, the Keyblade of Wind, the Keyblade of Thunder, the Keyblade of Summoning, the Keyblade of Hearts, the Keyblade of Power and the Keyblade of Love come forth you make my Omega Armor." Jade chanted when all 9 Keyblades flowed around her then made an Armor that was so powerful that it can't be destroyed.

"Whoa Jade you look awesome!"

"Thanks Rika now these see if you can dodge this!"

"ChaosGallantmon protect your master!"

So we just saw Jade use her Omega Armor that hasn't been seen till now will Jade defeat Haru using the armor of the Keyblades or will she fall at the hands of Kyo's clone find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monster!

**Me: So that's my story I had to cut it short or you'll be waiting forever.**

**Jade: That's my armor?**

**Me: Yup it's something I thought of everyone in Digimon has their own special thing so why not Jade? You are a Jinchuuriki but look at what it got you a world of hurt.**

**Rika: What about me? I'm a Jinchuuriki too!**

**Me: Yea but everyone already knows not to cross you unless they want to die.**

**Jade: I'm the only that can cross Rika without being killed that's what play sister are like right?**

**Rika: Shut up Jade! Hey we should get going we're about to miss Naruto Shippuden!**

**Jade: (looks at Digivice) Shit you're right let's go!**

**Me: See ya later oh yea next chapter: A Power Brawl! **


End file.
